halofandomcom-20200222-history
Audio log
Audio logs are sound files found at various types of data terminals in Halo 3: ODST. They tell "Sadie's Story," about a Kenyan girl named Sadie Endesha during the Battle of Earth on October 20, 2552. Each log is accompanied by a slideshow of still images. Unlocking Audio Logs will also unlock Supply Caches scattered throughout Mombasa Streets. Locations There are 30 logs in total. 29 of them can be found in Mombasa Streets. The audio logs will tell the story in order regardless of the order in which you pick them up. Where there are cars with their alarms or sirens blaring, street signs telling you to go somewhere, or street blockers lifting or going down, there is an Audio Log nearby. Once the Audio Log is found, the alarms, sirens, signs, and/or street blockers will stop and go back to normal. The 30th audio log can only be found after acquiring the other 29. It is found by following the unnamed NMPD Officer to Daniel Endesha's office on the 9th sublevel in Data Hive. When all 30 logs are found, the achievement Audiophile is unlocked. Audio Log Transcripts Audio log 1, Circle 1, Arc 1 Audio log 2, Circle 1, Arc 2 Audio log 3, Circle 1, Arc 3 Audio log 4, Circle 2, Arc 1 Audio log 5, Circle 2, Arc 2 Audio log 6, Circle 2, Arc 3 Audio log 7, Circle 3, Arc 1 Audio log 8, Circle 3, Arc 2 Audio log 9, Circle 3, Arc 3 Audio log 10, Circle 4, Arc 1 Audio log 11, Circle 4, Arc 2 Audio log 12, Circle 4, Arc 3 Audio log 13, Circle 5, Arc 1 Audio log 14, Circle 5, Arc 2 Audio log 15, Circle 5, Arc 3 Audio log 16, Circle 6, Arc 1 Audio log 17, Circle 6, Arc 2 Audio log 18, Circle 6, Arc 3 Audio log 19, Circle 7, Arc 1 Audio log 20, Circle 7, Arc 2 Audio log 21, Circle 7, Arc 3 Audio log 22, Circle 8, Arc 1 Audio log 23, Circle 8, Arc 2 Audio log 24, Circle 8, Arc 3 Audio log 25, Circle 9, Arc 1 Audio log 26, Circle 9, Arc 2 Audio log 27, Circle 9, Arc 3 Audio log 28, Circle 9, Arc 4 Audio log 29, Circle 9, Arc 5 Audio log 30, Circle 9, Arc 6 Trivia *The audio logs have some references to Dante's Inferno. **There are 9 Circles of audio logs, correlating with the 9 circles of hell in the poem. ***Circle 1: Limbo: This is the start of the story. Everyone around Sadie feels safe on Earth until the Covenant come, then they realize they are in hell (which Sadie states). ***Circle 2: Lust: Kinsler is overcome with lust, even though the world is about to be destroyed around him. ***Circle 3: Gluttony: This circle contains Jonas, who is a very large butcher handing out food. ***Circle 4: Avarice (theft): This circle is centered around the casino district, where many people are looting the casinos. ***Circle 5: Wrath and Sloth: Sadie and Mike attempt to cross the bridge back towards the ONI building, only to be stopped by Kinsler (fallen angel guarding the gates.) An Olifant sent by Vergil (heaven sent angel) lets them pass safely. ***Circle 6: Heresy: This circle is centered around Vergil the Huragok, who goes against the Covenant's faith and helps the humans. This is also where Tom the salesman reveals Sadie's position. ***Circle 7: Violence: This circle is centered around a deranged officer who kills people inside the police station. He is eventually killed by a SWAT team. ***Circle 8: Fraud: There are numerous fraud allusions, including Sadie faking she has a gun to have Vergil turned back on, and the Public Service Announcer who lies to give hope. ***Circle 9: Treason: Kinsler returns for the third time, tricking Sadie in joining him by threatening her father. Even though she agrees to go with him, Kinsler kills her father. This also shows the killing of civilians by the police, who swore to protect them. **Vergil correlates to Virgil, who led Dante through the Nine Levels of Hell, just as Vergil leads Sadie, and then the Rookie, through New Mombasa. Appearances *''Halo 3: ODST'' Links Internal *Sadie's Story *Axons *Data pad External *GamesRadar's Audio Logs/Sadie's Story Walkthrough *An overview map of New Mombasa and locations of Audio Logs *An overview map of all the audio logs with in-depth videos and locations provided by Achievement Hunter from RoosterTeeth *Overiew map of New Mombasa and Audio Logs provided by NextgenWalkthroughs *Audio Log Recordings by R3b3L iNk Category:Halo 3: ODST Category:Sadie's Story